


A mothers love.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes it's those closest that know us best.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 8





	A mothers love.

" I've been meaning to thank you for ages, but I never seemed to get the chance " Brenda said, as she opened a tin of paint. 

" Thank me for what ?" Joan asked, surprised.

" For giving my Kayleigh a chance "

" A chance of what ?"

" I mean for giving her time, not dismissing her right away "

" I'm lost Brenda, what are you on about love ?"

" When your John introduced you to Kayleigh, thanks for not judging her too harshly "

" I've never judged Kayleigh harshly, I think she's a wonderful lass"

" I know she can be pretty full on, in your face sort of when she's nervous "

" That's just Kayleigh though "

" She was worried that day incase you put John off her "

Joan chuckled.

" Brenda love, by the time John brought Kayleigh to meet me, no one would have been able to separate them, I don't know what she was feeling, but John, in his head anyway, had picked a ring, decided on where to propose, and quite possibly had kiddies names picked "

" Seriously ?" Brenda smiled.

" Seriously, when I met Kayleigh, I was meeting my next daughter in law, I knew it even if she didn't "

" And here we are a couple of years down the line, and more grand kids on the way "

" And they'll have a fantastic mother in your Kayleigh, you should be so proud of that girl Brenda"

" I am Joan, but I'll not tell her that "

The two women laughed.

After a while Brenda broke the contemplative silence.

" Your John has been the making of my Kayleigh "

" Do you think so ?"

" I see it now, I didn't then, but now I see a different Kayleigh when I look at her "

" Really, I don't see much difference ?"

" Maybe see is the wrong term, I detect a difference in her "

" Let's go get a cuppa eh, this first coat can dry, then we can see about the mural " 

Brenda nodded in assent, and the two mothers went downstairs.

" Here you are love " Joan put a mug of tea down in front of Brenda.

" Thanks Joan "

" Soo, your Kayleigh, how is she different?"

" Eh ?"

" You said you detected a difference "

" Oh, aye, like I was saying, she seems different, she's more even tempered for a start, and she seems so much more self confident, more grown up if you like "

" Carrying twins will make you grow up quick, quite a reality check I would imagine?"

" Before she was pregnant I noticed it, Johns the reason"

" Give over Brenda "

" I'm telling you Joan, your John has brought the best out in my Kayleigh "

" It's the other way around surely?"

" No, John has made Kayleigh become the woman she was destined to be "

" That's a nice thought, I'll cling to that "

" John's the type of man I always hoped she'd marry"

" You've been breathing in too many paint fumes Brenda, your talking gibberish "

" I'm serious Joan "

" A slightly balding, overweight, short tempered music geek, surely you hoped for more ?"

" A loving, caring, hardworking man, who is family orientated, and will do anything for her, who loves her wholeheartedly, and would never ever hurt her, I think you mean "

" Maybe I do "

" He loves the bones of her Joan, and at the end of the day, as a mother what more can you ask for your kids than that eh ?"

" Not a lot "

" He's always taking her hand, or rubbing her back, showing he cares "

" Takes that off his dad "

" Kayleigh says John's like his dad in many ways "

" Physically he is, emotionally he's more like me I'm afraid "

Brenda smiled.

" Have you ever seen John's dad, a picture I mean ?"

" No "

" Right where's my phone ?" Joan hastily retrieved the afore mentioned, and after selecting a picture put the phone on the table.

" God, he's his dads double "

"Ain't he just, even has the same tone of voice, it can be quite unsettling actually "

Joan picked up the phone and looked wistfully at the picture before switching it off.

" How long………?"

" Just over three years "

" I was going to ask how long you were together ?"

" Sorry, since school, forty three years"

" A lifetime"

" His, yes "

" Bill was my first love, is my first love, but you know about my indiscretions. ?"

" You told me "

" Oh, so I did "

Once again the two women fell silent.

" John broke his heart when Kayleigh got out the car, I only found that out recently, I knew he'd been upset, but I never knew he'd cried "

" She was crying as she got out, a fine pair they are eh ?"

" The path of true love, eh ?"

" Imagine if that Car Share thing hadn't happened"

" Something else would have brought them together "

" Think so ?"

" I know so Brenda, there is something about them being together, I don't know what it is but it's almost palpable, it's as if they're an integral part of each others destiny, as if their lives were intertwined and this was always going to be the outcome, Kayleigh Redmond mother of two bouncing baby girls, to father John Redmond"

" That was a bit emotional for you Joan "

" That's part of the effect that they have "

" True, Bill is more excited about these two little uns arriving than I've ever seen him before, it's all he's gone on about since he found out, I think with Alfie and Chloe getting a bit bigger he's missing one on one time"

" Or one on two "

" Right enough, never thought of that "

" I credit Kayleigh on bringing John on "

" How?"

" Biscuits " Joan got up and looked through several cupboards " Ah, knew he'd have some ". She put a packet of Hob Nobs on the table.

" John and Kayleigh?" Brenda prompted.

" John likes the easy life, the easy option, don't rock the boat type of life, well I should say he did "

" And he doesn't get that wi Kayleigh?"

" I didn't mean it that way, now that he has Kayleigh and the girls on the way, he's become a fighter if you like, he pushes himself at work more, and takes less nonsense "

" He has had a few promotions recently right enough "

" If he was still single, he would have stuck to his 9 till 5, and let someone else get on, but because he has Kayleigh and the girls to fend for now, he pushes himself, and rightly so, he has a reason now to be the man he should be "

" When I first met John , I…………." Suddenly Brenda stopped talking and looked sheepish.

" Go on, say what you were going to say "

" I didn't understand why Kayleigh thought so much of him "

" That's fairly blunt, but go on "

" He wasn't like some of the others "

" Not an Adonis you mean ?" Joan grinned.

" No, not an Adonis, he was just an ordinary looking guy, an average Joe "

" Joe !! "

" Shit, that was a bad choice of phrase, but you know what I mean ?"

" Aye, reckon I do , I had a similar thought when I met Kayleigh "

" Compared to Charlotte you mean ?"

" Oh you know about her ?"

" Joan, can we talk freely? "

" I thought we were "

" I'm serious "

" Yes of course we can"

" Kayleigh still compares herself to Charlotte "

" She's never met her,..........., has she ?"

" John doesn't know, but yes she has "

Joan looked on stunned.

" Charlotte came to find Kayleigh "

" To warn her off?"

" No, Kayleigh didn't know who she was at first , Charlotte came into the shop one day, John wasn't in, she stood at the promotions kiosk for ages and talked with Kayleigh "

" What did she say ?"

" Kayleigh wouldn't tell me, but it doesn't seem to bother her "

" Did she introduce herself ?"

" No, after she left , Cath asked Kayleigh what she had wanted, Kayleigh asked who, and Cath told her she'd been talking to Charlotte "

" You tell Kayleigh that there is no comparison between her and that cold fish, Kayleigh is more woman than Charlotte could ever be."

" I thought you liked Charlotte "

" Nah, let John think I did though "

" I'm surprised at that "

" The only one of us who could say hand on heart that they really liked Charlotte was George, Nana tolerated her, Paul disliked her, he said she was a manipulator, and let's face it Paul would know "

" The way Kayleigh goes on I thought she was all things to all people as far as the Redmonds were concerned "

" Maybe I need to sit her down and explain it to her "

" I'd appreciate if you did, she has this hang up about her "

" Nana slapped her once, but John doesn't know, okay ?"

" Sure, no worries "

" I was preparing dinner, John had nipped out for wine with his dad, I heard this slap coming from the dining room, Nana is stood over an obviously shocked Charlotte, who is holding her cheek"

" Wow, she's feisty your mother in law right enough "

" I don't know what had been said, Rose still won't say, but I heard her tell Charlotte, you ever speak like that about any of mine again, and I'll sling you out on your arse, John or no John, get it ?"

" I take it she got it ?"

" She was quiet the rest of the night, put it that way "

" At least Rose gets on with Kayleigh " Brenda smiled.

" She gets on better with Kayleigh than she does with me, old bugger " it was Joan's turn to smile.

" Fancy a glass of wine ?"

" What about finishing the decorating in the nursery?"

" Joan, the babies won't be here for at least six weeks, have a wine "

" No"

" No, okay then "

" I'll have a Bicardi and coke, John always has diet coke, and I know for a fact there's Bicardi, I brought it "

" I think I'll join you, ice ?"

" Yes indeed Missus Kitson, ice would be nice, but get the fresh stuff, not……."

" …….the frozen shite " Brenda finished.

" Heard it then ?"

" Every bloody time you ask for ice Joan "

The two women chuckled.

It was getting dark as the Fiat pulled up, John had to park in the street, Brenda's Mini, and Joan's Fiesta were still in the drive.

" Thought they'd be long gone " John remarked.

" Maybe they waited to finish it off " 

" Aye maybe "

As John switched off, he could hear music blaring.

" What the ?" 

Kayleigh was smiling at John's puzzled expression.

John helped a heavily pregnant Kayleigh out of the car, she looked at the flashing lights illuminating the living room and chuckled.

" They would have given us a telling off for that, bloody Blackpool illuminations" she said, still grinning.

As John opened the door, they were assailed by an obviously full volume TV, Kayleigh grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the living room. 

They were greeted by the sight of both their mothers dancing the Tiger Feet dance, Mud blaring through the TV, courtesy of Spotify.

The two women carried on oblivious to their children, their backs being to both the door and the TV.

Kayleigh nudged John and pointed to the almost empty Bicardi bottle, and empty Pepsi bottles on the table, John and Kayleigh grinned at each other, John reached for the remote and switched off the Tv.

Joan and Brenda looked at each other, then turned around.

Kayleigh was standing tapping her foot, her arms crossed In mock indignation. 

" Have you been drinking Brenda ?"

" Ooo, you're in trouble " a decidedly merry Joan said.

" Me and Joany, may have………"

" Don't blame other people Brenda , I asked you a question, have you ?"

" I may have had one or two "

" Dozen. " Joan said behind her hand, before sniggering.

" And on a school night too, I'm disappointed I must say "

" Hey, hey Kayleigh love, don't you be getting on to my homey " Joan interjected.

" Homey ?" John chuckled.

" Aye, homey John that's what they say "

" You're from Droylsden mum, not downtown Compton "

" Compton ?" Joan repeated.

" Near Barnsley " Brenda added.

" What she said " Joan pointed at Brenda, and they both nodded.

" You're drunk " John nodded at the two women. 

" Oh, you cheeky fish , I might, at worse be fluffy drunk merry even " 

As she spoke John was surprised how much Brenda sounded like Kayleigh, or did Kayleigh sound like Brenda ?"

" What about you mum, are you fluffy drunk too ?"

" No "

"No ?"

" No, I'm pissed John, completely bladdered , aren't I Brenda ?"

Brenda nodded, and smiled.

" But we've had a good time "

" So it would seem " Kayleigh said, good naturedly.

" I'll make a cuppa " John headed to the kitchen.

" Best make it coffee John " Kayleigh suggested. 

" I'll have mine like I like my men " Joan said, " strong and dark " 

All three women sniggered.

" Me too " Brenda shouted " so best make mine white, and tasteless "

Joan laughed out loud, then crossed her legs, 

" I think I weed a bit there "

" It happens Joan love , it happens, big baby was he ?"

Joan just nodded. Kayleigh shook her head and went after John.

" They are bladdered John, both of them "

John grabbed Kayleigh around the waist, and pulled her as close together as he could, not an easy feat considering Kayleigh's present girth, they gently kissed.

" See Joany, I told you, you can't put a price on love like that "

" True Brenda too true"

" Stop spying on us you weirdos " Kayleigh joked.

The two mothers sat down at the table.

" I see it now Brenda " Joan nodded.

" See what ?" John enquired.

" Brenda and me had a long talk before we decided to have a refreshment, about you two "

" Did you now ?" Kayleigh looked at her mother.

" Yes we did darling, a good talk, and we agreed on a few things "

" Such as ?" Kayleigh continued.

" Such as how neither of us could have ended up with a better in law if we had hand picked them, ain't that right Joany ?"

" It sure is, Kayleigh sit down love, here opposite me " 

Kayleigh looked at John, raised her eyebrows and sat opposite Joan.

" Your mum says you worry about how you compare wi Charlotte….."

" Mum !" Kayleigh looked at Brenda.

" It needed saying "

" Is this really nec………?"

" Shush John, just listen, okay ?"

John nodded.

" You don't , you are in a way different league, ten times, no a hundred times further up the scale than her, you love are the nicest, most loving, most genuine woman I have ever met, and I love you, and I'm proud of you, and most of all I'm proud that that gormless bugger there," she jabbed her thumb at John " had the brains to marry you, in my eyes Kayleigh Redmond you are perfect, so don't you ever, ever worry that you don't compare with the ice queen, because darling, you wouldn't want to, that's for sure "

" That was nice Joany "

" It was meant Bren, every word "

A tearful Kayleigh hugged Joan, then her own mother.

" What your mum said is true John, but I'm biased obviously, but Kayleigh is how she is because of you, you know that ?"

" How do you make that out ?"

" Those two babies she's carrying ?"

" Uh huh "

" They're because of you " 

" I'd bloody like to think so. " John smiled.

Brenda slapped John on the shoulder,

" No you clown, I didn't mean that way, well obviously that way too, but I mean because she loves you so much "

Kayleigh rested her head on John's shoulder.

" And I love her " he said, kissing her head.

" What Brenda is trying to say, you soft big lump, is that it was you, who Kayleigh decided was the right man, out of a population of fifty odd million, you were the one man who loved her enough, and who she loves, to have children with, it was your love that made her comfortable enough to be a mum, you made her what she is. Am I right Brenda?"

" You're dead right Joany "

" See " Joan smirked, " told you."

" If she hadn't found me she……."

" No !" Brenda put her hand up to stop John.

" You still don't get it, he doesn't get it Joan does he ?"

" No "

" You and Kayleigh were destined to be together John, can't you see that, there was never, ever going to be anything other than a John Redmond…"

" Johnathan " Joan interrupted.

" I know Joan "

" A Johnathan Redmond and Kayleigh Kitson wedding, it was meant to happen "

" It was inescapable John....athan" Joan interjected.

" I'll put it in simple terms…….."

" Thank Christ " 

" John !" Kayleigh scolded.

" You needed each other to become what you are, two halves of one entity , we can both see that, and we can only hope that you do too "

" Of course we do, I might as my own sweet mother says, be a gormless bugger at times, but I know that this is special, you're right Brenda, we were made for each other " John said, earnestly.

" And I know it too " Kayleigh added as she hugged John's arm.

" Good " Both mothers said at the same time, and then giggling high fived each other .

Suddenly Joan shook her head,

" I need to go home now John, can you run me ?"

" No trouble mum, what about you Brenda?"

" I'll take my mum John, it's two opposite directions, it would take you hours " Kayleigh interjected. 

" True "

" Right that's sorted, let's get our stuff Joany "

" Lead on Brend, lead on love "

" Good luck " John said , chuckling .

" You too love " Kayleigh replied.

" Get your arse in gear Johnathan, my bed is calling " Joan shouted from the hall.

" Looks like I'll need all the luck I can get " John said looking at Kayleigh , "Coming mother dearest " John shouted back.

John and Kayleigh had left for the Metro centre early next morning, they wanted to make a day of it.

" Paul " scrolled across the audio display, the harsh tone of the bluetooth accompanying it.

" Hi bro, how you doing ?"

" Fine buddy, you and Kayleigh still heading to Newcastle then ?"

" Yes, we're on our way now "

" Do me a favour will you John ?"

" What ?"

" Check on mum when you get back, me and Claire are at an overnighter, she forgot she was watching the kids today, and she's says she's a bit poorly "

" She's hungover Paul " Kayleigh said, grinning.

" You what, she never is ?" Kayleigh and John heard Paul laughing.

" Seriously Kayleigh?" Claire asked over the phone.

" She was completely bladdered Claire, so was my mum right enough, they made an afternoon session of it "

Paul and Claire both giggled.

" Don't bother going round then John "

" Sure ?"

" Aye, Ben took his drum kit, it would be rude to interrupt his practice, wouldn't it ? "

" Very rude "

" Bye bro, bye Kay "

" Bye, Bye "

" Its going to be a long day for your mum John "

" Ain't it just ? "

Kayleigh grinned, John grinned back, 

" Might nip round later on " he eventually said .

" Well later though eh ?"

" Oh Aye, well later "


End file.
